You are the Favor
by Vishan
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU - The Evil Queen will destroy Snow White's happiness if it is the last thing she ever does. But over time, Regina begins to understand that her own happiness is within reach if she could just take a leap of faith. This story explores the Evil Queen's capacity to love again - romantic and friendship. SnowQueen friendship, OC is Regina's Knight Commander Kalyn.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - The romantic pairing for Regina will be female. Also, there will be canon mentions but there will be liberties taken. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rivers glanced each way down the corridor, then looked back at his fellow soldier and nodded. "Aye, I know… it's bloody unreal what she's been doing!"

"Snow White is a bit of a snot, and always has been… but on a campaign to destroy her happiness? I mean, what does that even _mean_ really?"

"Oy, I don't know, man." Rivers sighed, glancing around suspiciously again. He whispered, "She's surely gone around the bend though, so obsessed about it!"

"I didn't know we had time for a gossiping sewing circle during patrol," snapped a familiar voice behind the guards. "Or besmirching _our_ Queen."

Rivers and Jones both startled, leaping and spinning about to face the Captain of the Queen's Guard, who stared them down with tempered animosity until explanation was given. She was the culmination of what it meant to loyally serve the queen with distinguished stature despite being a foot shorter than the men she addressed. Kalyn's brown hair was pulled back in a severe ponytail, armor pristine and gleaming where visible, her tabard perfectly aligned with her sword belt. She was a force to be reckoned with if angered, and these two had invited her wrath. Rivers had gone pale and wide-eyed, staring at her as they both sketched hasty salutes, both noticing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Apologies, sir!" Jones sputtered at her. "Just… we're worried, you know? Things've been wickedly crazy since the wedding an' all!"

The apology fell upon deaf ears. Kalyn's brown eyes were full of disappointment, anger in check, but it was clearly simmering under the surface of her stare - even if she felt that the guard's concern held merit. The Queen's orders were absolute and binding to those swearing fealty to her and she would not allow dissidence and idle chatter amongst her men that may make its way to the queen. She was saving their lives, truth be told! Her majesty had been unhinged for a long time, but even Kalyn never predicted her ruler would crash Snow's wedding and threaten the princess in front of the entire realm.

"Aye. I mean…" Rivers started to say, but fell short under her stare.

"Right, shutting up then," Jones said, spine stiffening to perfect guard duty posture.

"Aye. Me too," Rivers agreed.

Her hand fell from the hilt to join the other behind her back. Brown eyes shifted between them. "Good. I suggest you continue the silence until your duty has ended. Are we in agreement?" she asked callously.

"Yes, sir," they replied in harmony.

She nodded curtly, then slightly leaned forward. "But know this. _If_ I hear of further talk of this sort, I will presume it came from you two. Which means our next discussion will have more than words attached to it. Are we clear?" she said, her voice low and full of promise.

"Yes, sir," Rivers and Jones said, again in perfect unison.

"Dismissed," she ordered crisply.

The guards hurried off, leaving the Knight's Commander to the corridor and her thoughts. Her rigid stance lessened while she sighed, knowing that she had to be hard on them to protect them. Regina had killed men for less than what Jones and Rivers had said, and that behavior had been escalating in the last months. Kalyn held no sway over the Queen, but she could keep the men in line and offer counsel when asked for to keep a veiled sense of order within the palace.

She waited several minutes, making sure whispers of scandal were abated before resuming patrol. Despite her position of power, Kalyn walked the halls on some nights to personally oversee security. It was enjoyable, having the palace seemingly to yourself. She could be with her thoughts, strategizing training sessions with the knights and how to maneuver patrols to keep the kingdom safe as she walked the same pattern through the palace. More so now with the threats against Snow. Her favorite time was close to dawn when the Commander would sneak into the hearths to filch fresh pastries cooling on the tables before off to quarters. That was her routine, and she thrived on that. Thus the Commander moving on towards the next leg of her patrol - the royal wing.

The sounds coming she now heard coming from the Queen's suite were definitely _outside_ Kalyn's usual routine. There had been any number of terrible sounds that emanated from those quarters as the Queen lived up to the "Evil Queen" moniker she'd earned from the peasants; she used her own quarters, at times, to punish others as well as plot her next move, after all. But now… the sounds that the commander heard were desperate, troubled. And the stifled cries and moans were most definitely in Regina's voice. These weren't the dominant sounds of pleasure, either, that were occasionally the norm.

Kalyn's eyes were full of concern as she swiftly made her way to the queen's chamber with the first thought being Snow had acted first, attacking the queen in retaliation against her threats. The move would be out of the ordinary for the princess to consider, but it would be a smart, calculating, move. It just confused the Commander as to what could cause the queen such distress or even get the advantage of her. The Queen was intuitive and powerful despite her slow descent towards madness. With that thought in mind, she begged her queen's forgiveness as protocol was forgotten, opening the door to Regina's chamber with sword at the ready.

Regina lay on her stomach, one arm curled around a pillow, pulling it protectively against her side. She thrashed out with her free hand as if using magic in whatever nightmare had her in thrall. The Queen flinched and jerked atop the mattress, sending expensive bed coverings over the edge and onto the cobblestone floor.

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" she cried out, free hand moving as if attacking an unseen foe again. "NO!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks, all the while unaware of the knight's presence in her bedchamber. It was the first time since entering Regina's service that Kalyn had seen her so vulnerable. She felt like an intruder with the knowledge that her queen's sleep was plagued with nightmares. Torn between a hasty retreat, to allow her sovereign to save face, and waking her, Kalyn next thought turned to how Regina had found her...

* * *

 _She was surrounded by bodies of those she slain, sword arm finally shaking as she came down from the adrenaline rush of battle. Clothes that were several sizes too large were tattered from the fight and time, splattered in blood that was not her own. Brown eyes wildly looked at her work and realized that for the first time in years, Kalyn was a slave no more. But victory was short lived as she looked up with alarm at the sound of clamouring hooves coming near. How long they could have been heard, she knew not, but there was no time to hide the bodies. She forced wobbly legs to move so she could find cover, but it was far too late. The carriage came into view and Kalyn was certain she was seen._

 _The Queen's carriage had been on the road two days, ending a long, solitary journey that followed the King's untimely demise. Regina had done all that was necessary to "grieve" with the kingdom and assure them that she could continue to lead them. It was the last of that journey now, returning her to the palace to move forward but now it had been interrupted._

" _Halt!" shouted the lookout guard, as the driver immediately brought the horses to a stop. He leaped down from the carriage, hand on the hilt of his sword. He called out to the bloodied woman. "You there! Do not move!"_

 _Cursing under her breath, Kalyn did as ordered and released the sword. The only reason it made more than a dull sound against the ground was because the hilt smacked against the breastplate of Gregor, her tormentor that enjoyed the company of Kalyn the most over the years. She had surprise and planning over these men, but she was too exhausted and unequipped to face off against the fresh guards of that carriage._

 _Regina found herself exiting the carriage unassisted without even thinking about what she was doing, clad in a mourning gown, of course. She came up beside her startled guardsman._

" _Majesty, you should be-"_

" _Yes, I know. Stand down," she replied tersely. Her gaze shifted to the woman who stood among the corpses, brown eyes looking at her curiously. Regina spoke a single word to her: "Explain."_

 _With nothing to lose, Kalyn did not bow before this woman. All of the years as a slave, she held fealty to no one, just her owners. Most of the time, she had no knowledge of what lands they were in and who ruled over them. This day of freedom was no different._

 _Brown eyes brazenly looked at the woman who questioned her and answered truthfully with a firm voice. "I was their slave. I'm not any more."_

 _The guard beside Regina stiffened as this woman failed to show any respect to the queen. However, she moved simply past him to stand face-to-face with the woman._

" _No, you are most definitely not," she agreed, whispering to her. "For how long?"_

 _Surprised by the reaction of this queen, Kalyn softened her voice, but was cautious. She had not seen kindness in so long and was naturally distrustful. "Ten years."_

 _Regina paled, recognizing a fellow survivor… and one who had endured worse than she had. It took her a moment to respond._

" _What will you now?"_

" _I …" she paused, a light croak in her voice as Kalyn realized she had no idea what she would do!_

 _Her father had sold both her and her twin sister, Nikole, into slavery to Gregor's outfit. The farm was losing money and their father wanted to make quick coin by selling his children. He had no love for them, cursing them in silence as the reason his wife died in childbirth. Kalyn had learned that Nikole had later died during a raid, leaving with her no family that she cared to associate with. There was no plan except to be free._

" _The truth is I… I don't even know where I am now," she answered quietly. "Or know where I was going after."_

 _Her knights would assume she was half-mad with grief, given how this unexpected moment was playing out. Regina didn't care; they were already rallied under her banner and loyal to her, just as Mother had told her to do prior to the wedding to Leopold._

" _I am Regina, Queen of this land. You are in the Enchanted Forest, my dear," she said. "And, as one powerful woman to another, may I offer you conveyance in my carriage, and my protection as you consider your next steps?"_

 _Kalyn was not ignorant but she was not a learned woman. Conveyance was lost to her but the offer was understood. Matching brown eyes gazed at one another with silent understanding and it was in that moment that Kalyn saw a reflection of herself within the queen's gaze. Regina may have power, but not all forms of slavery were so easily labeled with purchase. That is why Kalyn allowed her to trust this queen._

" _Thank you." And after a pause she realized that some measure of decorum should be offered out of respect. "Your Majesty."_

 _She still didn't bow which made the guards bristle. Regina noticed their loyal reaction more than Kalyn's unintended slight._

" _This is my guest," she told them, an edge of warning in her voice, realizing she didn't even know the woman's name yet. "And she will be riding with me. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, Majesty. Of course."_

" _Good. One more thing…" She leaned in to speak privately with Knight Jones. "Ensure the bodies are removed by our party. Burned and scattered to the wind."_

 _Dark eyes studied the queen's determined expression, and he nodded. "Yes, Majesty. As you wish."_

" _Come, dear," Regina murmured gently to guest, leading her to the carriage._

 _Not realizing how generous the queen was to her, Kalyn followed after her and had no care to look back at the bodies she left behind. She needed to think on her future, now that one was secured, and stepped into the carriage after Regina …_

* * *

"No!" Regina shouted again. The pillow she'd been clutching went flying as she hurled it at an unseen enemy. "No, please, _no!"_

Kalyn could no longer sit idle and leave her queen in such distress. She sheathed her sword and approached the fitful queen, laying a gentle gloved hand against Regina's shoulder.

"Your Majesty?" she said with a forceful tone, hoping to rouse her. It was quite the contrast to her touch.

Regina cried out, turning and lashing out at Kalyn, still caught in the throes of her nightmare, she didn't realize whom she was clawing and punching at. It was not unexpected considering how frightful the dreams were and Regina was still caught between horror and lucidity. Kalyn was able to duck and push aside the wild attacks with gentle grace, not wanting her queen to be carelessly injured from banging limbs against armor. Halting Regina's movements with a tight hold would escalate things, and the commander did not wish to be incinerated or frighten her queen further . She simply tried to reason with her in hopes that Regina would wake.

"Majesty! It's Kalyn! You're safe at the palace!"

"Kalyn?" Shuddering, Regina pulled back, fixing her still-terrified gaze on her commander. She scooted away from her, expression darkening now that she was more awake, arms wrapped around herself. "What in the hell are you in doing in here?"

Now that Regina was aware of her surroundings, Kalyn immediately drew herself at attention. "I was on patrol, Majesty, and heard sounds of distress coming from your chambers. I came to investigate to ensure your safety and saw your sleep was disturbed."

Feeling her heart hammering against her chest, she stared up wildly at her. Just the same, she was defiant out of pride. A nerve twitching in her jaw, Regina replied, "I do _not_ have nightmares, Commander."

She easily rolled with it and nodded. "Of course, your Majesty."

"I do _not_ have nightmares," Regina repeated to herself, as Kalyn remained dutifully silent as her queen worked out what happened.

The queen slid out of bed and took in its disheveled state. With a flick of her wrist, all evidence of her struggled slumber was put back in its place through magic. She lifted a brow at Kalyn, ready to challenge her on this need to reconstruct reality. But, the loyal knight simply gazed back at her. They understood each other too well.

"I need a drink," Regina said with a heavy sigh. "Will you join me?"

"It'd be my honor, Majesty, but I am currently on duty." There were not many that could deny an invitation by Regina, but Kalyn took her role as commander quite seriously.

Regina's lips twitched with mirth. "I'll take that as a yes then, my dear."

Sliding her fingers through her hair, she walked to the vanity and poured from the tumbler there. Her dark gaze fixed on Kalyn's, holding a small glass out toward her.

Kalyn stepped forward to accept the glass with a curt smile. "Again, thank you Majesty."

"Thank _you_ ," she replied, bare fingers brushing against gloved ones. Regina took a healthy swallow, taking the time to let the liquid burn its way down her throat before speaking again as Kalyn curiously sniffed the contents of her glass. "You said you were able to hear me from the hall then?"

She brought the glass down without sampling it to answer, knowing that Regina was trying to decipher who else may have heard her. "I was close to your chamber while passing through."

In plain words, only Kalyn had heard her.

"My _non-nightmare_ ," Regina insisted. "Which means you really didn't hear a thing."

"True. I merely took extra precautions to make sure my queen was safe in her chambers. I appreciate the allowance of such liberties, Majesty." There was a brief flicker of a grin before Kalyn joined Regina in drink. The alcohol went down smooth and tasted exquisite compared with the mead served at the tavern.

Regina half-smiled at Kalyn's complicity. "Thank you for waking me."

"Mm. You're welcome, my queen." That brief grin spread into a full smile, pleased that Regina was in better spirits.

She smiled back for a moment, then took another drink. Regina's gaze shifted to the kingdom beyond her balcony, her expression darker and more troubled once more. Unerringly, she was looking toward Snow White's kingdom.

"How has your evening been?" she asked quietly, wrenching her gaze back to the commander.

"Uneventful," she replied. "Just the way it should be."

Regina nodded, finishing off her drink. She set her glass down and looked the knight up and down, thinking about Kalyn and the career she'd built for herself in such a short time.

 _One cannot see the deeply wounded woman she had been. Not anymore_ , Regina mused. _Lucky for her_.

"I see. Tensions continue to run high though, I'd imagine?" she asked.

"I will not lie." She could not to her queen, but the truth could be bent a little. "It has. Your campaign against Snow has escalated. The palace waits for new orders."

Regina nodded at that response. "New orders will come soon, I expect. I am working on learning what exactly I must do to put my plans into motion. I will spare her no quarter then. They will not be safe from my wrath."

"I, and your knights, anxiously await to carry out your orders and claim victory over the princess, Majesty," came Kalyn's passionate, and heartfelt, response.

The queen gazed at her pensively, seeking to determine if Kalyn was being genuine or simply obedient. Her brows lifted a fraction as she contemplated that, then she turned and poured another drink.

"Will you join me once again?" Regina asked.

This was no more a request then the first offer, even if Kalyn's glass was not yet empty. This felt unorthodox as her dealings with Regina were always as queen and commander. Any social interaction came before others - during court, military planning, trying to sway her queen's wrath from taking unnecessary life. But she could not say no to Regina. Not on this night.

"Of course." She held out the glass to be topped off.

Regina did just that. She set the decanter back on her vanity, brown eyes going back up seek Kalyn's. "Is there aught that you need…? As Commander."

Her eyes narrowed because there was one item that could be addressed, but it was personal. With war looming, Kalyn could not afford to take time away from the kingdom.

"One thing. I want to call blacksmiths from the nearby villages to the palace. We need an upgrade to our armor and weapons, make sure the armory is full in preparation."

What Kalyn said did not match the pensive look that had been on her face for a moment. Regina was ordinarily too self-absorbed with her plans for revenge to notice much of what was on a subordinate's face. Tonight, perhaps it was a combination of the nightmare and the strong drink, but she _noticed_.

"Of course," Regina replied. "You've my approval to move forward with whatever costs this incurs. The royal coffers are full."

Indeed, she was bleeding King George dry with the economic squeeze she'd put on him!

"Quite true, and thank you. I will send out notices in the afternoon to call who we need," she said before taking a sip. Kalyn did not want Regina to think she was drinking alone. The glass in the commander's hand had been barely touched.

She nodded her approval before asking, "What was it that you need, that you did not mention?"

The question took Kalyn by surprise, eyes widening at how perceptive Regina was. She quickly licked away the alcohol from her lips and cleared her throat. Her confidence had been tempered, unsure of how to respond to her queen. "I beg your pardon, Majesty?"

"I could see you weighing which need to voice," Regina explained, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips. "What was the other?"

"It's a … personal matter. One that has no weight in light of things to come, Majesty."

The Evil Queen cocked an eyebrow, an edge creeping into her voice. "Is someone causing you problems?"

Kalyn felt equal parts proud and disappointed in the queen's response. Proud that Regina felt her safety was important but just as disappointed that Regina may have felt Kalyn could not handle herself. It felt abnormal to feel at odds like this.

"No, Majesty. Nothing of the sort. The men are well aware to stay in line with me as their commander," she boasted.

"Good."

She looked relieved, unwilling to tolerate _anyone_ giving her commander a difficult time. Kalyn had already been through too much in her life. They might not have been close, but Regina still felt protective and proud of her.

"Then what is it you need, dear?" she asked again.

With a reluctant sigh, Kalyn stood at full stature to explain as Regina would not let this matter be. "My horse was fatally wounded by bandits during my last patrol. I've yet to find a horse that suits me. I had hoped to take a few days leave to obtain one, but not with the state of things as they are now. I'm needed here, Majesty."

As a near constant, if silent, companion on many of her journeys, Regina did not like the idea of Kalyn having _any_ leave time… even if the matter were a pragmatic and important one for someone of her position. She tried not to let that anxiety show on her features, hating that she even felt so vulnerable at this late hour as to _have_ such feelings.

"Where would you go, to seek a new mount?" she inquired.

"Few days ride to the north. There's a village by the name of Pinelow that has a respected horsemaster. I should have good luck in finding a new steed."

Kalyn left out an important detail. It had taken her five years, and the use of spies during what little free time she had, to track down the location of father. The coward had moved about through various parts of the kingdom under different names and professions, burning through his coin so quickly that the fool became impoverished again. He was living at this village under the alias of Marcius as a carpenter. After fifteen years, she could finally have revenge and give her departed sister peace in the next life.

She smiled rather dashingly, hiding her murderous plans. "At least I'm hoping so."

Taking what the commander had said at face value alone, she considered her own next move against Snow. Once upon a time, she had traded away a terrible curse that Rumplestiltskin had given her, seeing it as a valuable commodity in order to gain certain aid from Maleficent. Now, Regina wanted that curse back because it would be key to her plan of destroying everyone's happiness.

"I've need of visiting an old… friend soon," Regina remarked thoughtfully, not knowing how else to describe Maleficent. She paused to sip her drink. "Once I finished that business, we could visit your Pinelow and see about a new steed as you desire. It shouldn't be too far a ride beyond where I need to go."

Perhaps Kalyn has misunderstood but it sounded as if Regina would be joining her. The logistics would be harrying! Depending on when they arrived, they may have to secure lodgings and Regina deserved more than a poor tavern bed in need of repair. Pinelow was a small village, not a large city that had amenities fit for a queen. This also put a crick in her plan now that there would be an entourage she had to oversee. It would be difficult to sneak away and confront her father without suspicion.

"You… want to accompany me to the village? To secure a horse?" she said with bewilderment. "Her Majesty has far more important matters to attend to than this trivial request. I can easily handle this, if you allow, after concluding your business."

She hoped that Regina would accept this counter proposal, as revenge against Snow was what the queen desired the most.

But, the queen half-frowned. "I wouldn't mind the diversion. Besides, Pinelow is not a village I have personally visited while hunting her. Perhaps it _needs_ my presence."

"Of course. My apologies for not seeing that," Kalyn worked out with well masked disappointment.

Regina had the feeling that Kalyn was not enthused about the idea and was troubled with how _she_ felt about that. It wasn't in the Evil Queen's style to _care_. She cleared her throat and looked away, downing the last of her second glass.

"Well, if it works out then."

Kalyn opened her mouth to respond, but did not know what to say. Her gaze softened, wondering if she had slighted her queen? Regina's response was listless and very unlike her. This decision would allow Kalyn room to venture out to Pinelow on her own if she planned accordingly, but the revenge that she sought felt hollow if her queen was bothered by her absence.

She downed the drink and spoke with conviction. Her loyalty was to Regina first. It always would be.

"It will. My place is at your side, after all."

Regina still felt off-center, but it was a night for that she had to concede. She looked at Kalyn and nodded. "I know. I never doubt that about you."

That admission made the commander stand up taller with pride that Regina trusted her so implicitly after all these years. "Thank you, Majesty."

"You're welcome, my dear. So tell me: do you play chess?" she asked, gesturing to the board near the fireplace.

"Aye, Majesty," she replied, eyes fixed upon Regina's. "Learned during my time among the mercenaries. They wanted to see if the little slave girl could learn strategy." She smiled darkly. "And she did. All too well."

Regina matched her smile, able to appreciate that. "Care to play? If your nightly patrol allows for such indulgence."

"My time is at your disposal, Majesty." She grinned, setting the empty glass atop the vanity. "Are there stakes involved?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh my. Such confidence! How appealing! Well, what would you suggest?"

Kalyn crossed her arms, the grin still present. "Perhaps I may be so bold in asking for another favor of my queen at a later time when I win?"

Regina grinned. "Acceptable. And if I win… I can claim a forfeit of my choosing at some future time."

"I think we have an accord, Majesty." She motioned for Regina to lead the way. "Shall we?"

Amused, she sashayed over to the chess board and sat down. Waving a hand over the board, the pieces appeared in perfect order.

"Black is my color," Regina said wryly.

"So you're offering me the first move?" she taunted playfully, easily, as if this were the norm.

"I suppose I am," she said with a tilt of her head.

"Then I promise to go easy on you," she said candidly.

If not for the game, one would believe they were dancing around each other with flirtation but it was innocent word-sparring before battle. The game was quite equally matched, queen and commander keeping each other sharp as they played. Regina was thankful for Kalyn going along with her whims, keeping her company. It was silly and needy on her part, Regina knew, but she did not want to be alone and it was when the clock chimed at two past midnight, Kalyn was well aware of that too.

She studied the board and saw a chance to win in the next three moves. The queen would fold on the second move, leaving the king vulnerable. To keep with her queen's wishes, she moved her knight instead of the bishop to set up the maneuver and prolong the game. Regina smiled softly, seeing what Kalyn was doing.

"Most gracious, my knight."

She nodded, impressed. "Very observant, my queen."

Regina dipped her king in surrender and sat back, smiling. "You play well."

With that, Kalyn sat upright, slightly shifting her neck to stretch from sitting hunched over so long. The game had her captivated. "Thank you. I had years of practice. Still! You had me going there at times, wondering if I'd actually lose."

The queen chuckled, gazing at her. "You were quite determined. You must have quite the favor in mind to call upon."

"No, Majesty," she confessed. "Just determined to win."

"I see." Regina smiled, relaxing into the chair's back. "Well done then."

She matched her smile and nodded. Kalyn played to win because failure was not an option to her. She was by no means perfect and had her fair share of setbacks when agreeing to work for the queen, but it did not mean Kalyn tried her damndest to be better.

"I've kept you a long time tonight, Commander. I feel as though I owe you something extra for the inconvenience. If you're hungry, I could send for the kitchens to make us something," she offered.

Regina was continuing her subtle control in wanting the commander to stay. It also was an enticing offer because Kalyn was famished! She hadn't a thing to eat since normal supper time and this was when her stomach began its usual rumblings for food.

The smile on Kalyn's face was answer enough, but still she answered. "I'd like that, my queen. Thank you."

She rose with ease and ventured toward the outer door to speak with the guard on duty. The order for a late night snack would travel to the kitchens. As she re-closed the door, affording them privacy, Regina was acutely conscious of how far her cries had traveled that Kalyn had heard her in the hallway. She shivered.

"It will be a few minutes, of course. Would you care for another drink, dear?" Regina offered.

She moved to stand with a nod. "Allow me."  
Kalyn fetch both of their glasses and moved to the vanity where she plucked the same decanter that Regina had poured from, refreshing their drinks. She returned to her queen with both glasses cradled in the same hand in offering.

She searched Regina's gaze, wondering what nightmares truly plagued her that the unstoppable queen did not want Kalyn to leave these chambers tonight. "Here you are."

"Thank you," she whispered, accepting a glass. As seeking as her gaze was, it was difficult to maintain eye contact with Kalyn just then. She looked down, contemplating her drink. "I greatly appreciate your staying with me. Your… caring."

"It's no different than the kindness you showed me when we first met," she offered with a sympathetic smile.

Regina bowed her head in acknowledgement. "You've come a very long way since then."

"Yes. Thanks to you." She raised her glass to Regina. "You allowed me the opportunity to achieve so much more than I could possibly imagine, Majesty."

Uncomfortable with genuine praise, the queen blushed. "You're welcome."

Since the kitchens worked at all hours, it only required a short wait for a tray with bread, fruit, and cheeses to be sent up and delivered. Queen and commander dined and drank in comfortable silence, and Regina had to admit that while this was nice, it was unfair to continue to monopolize Kalyn's time. The commander was about to express her gratitude for the late meal, but Regina had spoken first.

"Just one more request, dear. I am a fool for asking, but would you remain until I fall back to sleep?" she asked, feeling awkward and embarrassed to pose such a question.

The request deviated outside the usual orders that Kalyn was accustomed to, but this was an unusual night. This was twice now that the commander had seen her queen so vulnerable and willingly expressing that countenance despite Regina's language of control.

After wiping her face, she set the cloth atop the empty silver plate as she agreed to this with a tiny nod. "I'm at my Majesty's beck and call. Even now."

Kalyn remained ever formal, but what else would Regina expect? They weren't friends. She didn't _have_ friends. But, none of what she mused showed in her expression and she gave a grateful nod and exhausted smile.

"Thank you, my knight."

"May I expand upon your request?" she asked as an idea came to her.

"Perhaps… what do you have in mind?"

"That I stay until you wake. To... how did you put it? To make sure the non-nightmares remain as such?" she offered, quite serious with unspoken concern seen within her gaze.

Regina was touched. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that, actually."

"Good. Allow me to inform my men on where to find me," she began, rising from the ornate dining table carved from oak and coated black.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Regina asked. "I know it would prudent for them to know your whereabouts, but…"

Kalyn's gloved hands stilled atop the table as she stood in bewilderment. Perhaps it was the alcohol or just the comfortable way that the two of them had conversed that made the commander forget her station.

"But what?"

 _But what?_ Regina blinked, unused to being questioned and not immediately sure what her objection precisely was. She flushed and made a face.

"Well… it's just I'd rather this be… private, between us?" Regina said hesitantly, hating that vulnerable, uncertain feeling that bubbled up inside. "I'd rather there not be awkward curiousity why you're my nighttime sitter, suddenly."

There may not be curiosity if Kalyn did not speak to her men, but she was certain that the night staff from the kitchen were chatty about the commander and queen having a late meal here. Still, more gossip was unnecessary and Kalyn wanted to help Regina, not make the awkwardness fester further which could lead her queen down a even darker road.

She sat back down in understanding. "Of course, Majesty. I understand."

Regina moved around the table to touch her shoulder. "Thank you. I appreciate you, Kalyn."

Her lips parted in awe at the gentleness that Regina had showed her. And speaking her name so effortlessly without cumbersome titles attached - it felt like the highest honor had been bestowed upon her. She dare not reciprocate though.

"You … you honor _me_ , my queen," she said quietly with a small bow of her head.

Regina smiled softly. "Likewise."

With that, the queen retreated to her bedchamber and slipped into bed. She lay on her side, watching Kalyn's approach. It felt strange, having someone friendly _and_ one she had not manipulated in her private space like this. Her honesty had created this and eyed Kalyn lifting a red velvet high backed chair to set across from Regina.

"This alright, Majesty?" she asked, wanting to make sure that this didn't encroach upon Regina's personal space.

"Perfect, my protector from non-nightmares," she replied, lips curving.

With the faintest of smiles, Kalyn took that as the invitation to take her seat with back upright and shoulders square against the comfortable chair. She mused on the unconventional title that Regina had given her and admitted it was starting to grow on her. Perhaps it was ridiculous, but even still, Kalyn would take this duty seriously. Regina had given her that second chance at life, not conscripting the newly freed slave into service. She had given her a choice and for the first time Kalyn recognized a sovereign, a sovereign that would find rest this night.

 _This is truly silly, needing a protector from my nightmares,_ Regina thought wearily, _but… there is something comforting at having a genuine ally here to watch over me as a sleep…_

After all, such was a rarity for the Evil Queen.

Sleep was pestering the commander, her body tensing at being up close to a day's time. It felt like her skin was crawling with fatigue - not unlike the nights when Kalyn forced herself to remain awake, watching and waiting for any of the mercenaries to come claim her. But that was a fear long since past. Now it was exhaustion but she remained on duty and when her eyes met Regina's for the last time, Kalyn offered her a tight smile.

"Good night, Majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - And we're back for chapter 2! A lot happens in this chapter so we hope you enjoy it. There is mention of rape and abuse, but there is nothing graphic, just implied. Both happened in the past.

Also a big thank you to Willow-Hermione ( You can find her under the same name at tumblr!) for the beautiful cover art! Thank you so much! Please do not use the image without permission.

You can have a much better picture as to who we've always envisioned to be Kalyn and that is the incomparable Jaime Murray. Been a fan of hers since Dexter, and of course she is now the Black Fairy on the show.

* * *

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon signaling dawn as the Knight Commander made her way down the stairs to the hearths after being dismissed by her queen after the second night in her quarters had passed. Regina had been withdrawn and almost awkward, but Kalyn took that in stride, knowing that what happened last night was outside the norm. She had been patient and understanding, taking her leave without question to begin her new quest of finding food.

Delicious smells of herbs and spices filled her senses and allowed a rare smile to creep along her features. If there was one thing that made Kalyn happy was the thought of a full belly. It was how she had been treated during her time as a slave - the mercenaries giving her scraps to live off of because they had no choice but to keep her alive for their atrocious needs. Good food was plentiful since joining the queen's service, but Kalyn savored every morsel as if it could be her last.

"Good morn, Commander!" called one of the younger bakers as she hefted up a sack of flour onto a table.

Kalyn nodded at the woman with a thin, more tempered smiled. "Good morning, Sally."

She knew every single man, woman, and child's name in the palace. It was her sworn duty to protect the realm, starting here, and no one would be a nameless face to her.

"Off ta steal something already?" Sally asked, pushing aside a tuft of blonde lock that fell from her handkerchief.

With an amused chuckled, Kalyn waved off the accusation. "I don't steal. I just get first choice on freshly baked goods."

Snorting, Sally ripped open the bag with an expert flick of the knife. "Whatever lets ya sleep at night, Commander."

Kalyn rolled her eyes and went to survey what was cooling off - several loaves of bread, pancakes, and several tarts made with apples or berries. Moving past the apple tarts, as those were Regina's favorites, she picked a berry one with a gloved hand and brought it up so she could inhale its fresh aroma.

"Mm." She held it up with a gushing smile because the commander was looking forward to this all night.

"And there she goes _again_ ," groaned Lily the Baker, the mistress of the hearths. "Filching tarts. We'll have to make another to replace that, ya know."

There was a bit of humorous, weary resignation to her tone, but there was a definite edge as well. Lily did not jest. Every time the Knight Commander saw fit to "compliment" them by taking a tart uninvited, it meant the baking team had to account for that before trays went out! Blonde, wavy hair was tucked up and back through her kerchief as she busied herself, checking over work and righting toppled berries.

"Oh. And, good morning, Commander," she said, still giving her a bit of an eye.

Kalyn's gazed upon the grousing baker and wasn't sure if she should be impressed or insulted that Lily had to audacity to call the commander out on her thievery. It wasn't as if this was her first offense, but this was certainly the first time that someone had decided to make a ruckus about it!

"To be fair, one of these trays _are_ sent to my quarters. If I wish to partake in one before it arrives, what's the harm in that?" she countered with a dashing smile, definitely impressed with Lily.

Lily gazed at her, considering what - if anything - to say. Narrowing blue eyes, she replied with a smirk, "Oh, good. Then I'll make sure one is deducted from your tray to keep things fair."

Brown eyes narrowed right back at the baker in honest confusion. "Is it really that disruptive I have two tarts?"

A muscle in the baker's jaw twitched, deciding just how much an issue she wanted to make of this. Clearly, the commander didn't see any issue, and Lily found that typical. The knights always thought that _everything_ was theirs for the taking, so it appeared their leader was no different even if she was rare for being a woman in that role. Knowing that she reported just to one person - their Queen - gave Lily pause, considering how things were going.

Biting the inside of her cheek before speaking, Lily said, "It's fine, Commander. Forgive my insolence."

Kalyn's eyes softened at Lily's unneeded apology. She hadn't meant any offense, but it was clear that the hearth mistress thought otherwise. It made the commander feel rather brutish for snatching up the tarts all this time when she had, erroneously, believed there wasn't an issue. Lily may have been more forthright with confronting the Knight Commander, but the small jesting that were shared with the other bakers had put things into perspective just now. She wanted a harmonious palace when she could guide it, and Kalyn felt awful for causing discord in the hearths over something so trivial.

"I didn't hear any insolence. So your apology is unnecessary. And it's obvious I'm in the way so I'll take my leave. Good day to you, Lily," she said politely and departed.

But not before leaving the untouched tart.

Bea, one of the bakers until Lily's charge, came up beside her as they both watched Kalyn depart. "Well, that was sure ballsy of ya, girl."

Lily side-eyed her. "Yeah, well. If I go 'poof' between now and tomorrow morning, ya know how _not_ to be in charge, huh?"

Bea smirked at that. "She left the tart rather than being all superior-to-thou. You're probably okay."

"Yeah." Lily sighed, feeling foolish. Moving on to check over the items ready to be served, she thought to herself, _Nice way to make a first impression, Lil. Come off as a first class bitch to her. Swell._

"You okay?" Fran asked, coming along side her while Lily counted.

They'd been friends since Lily had come to the Enchanted Forest, apprenticing as bakers together. She eyed her with concern.

"Yeah, fine," Lily replied dismissively. "Don't matter anyways, aye?"

Frannie shrugged. "Your feelings do."

"It's fine. Really."

Lily need not have worried because Kalyn had moved on with the duties that awaited her that morning, the incident with the tart behind her. They were departing for Maleficent's castle by late morning, and then onward to Pinelow as planned; the knight commander had a good deal of logistics to hammer out with her knights and the staff, as well as with her own squire, Thomas. There was much to be done to ensure her Queen's safety on a multi-day journey!

At the predetermined time, Regina arrived at the courtyard, just as her minimal luggage was being stowed with the pack animals traveling with them. The party was larger than she'd hoped for with a bit more than a dozen guards, but she and Kalyn had negotiated about what was needful for the trip. She had, however, insisted upon riding her beloved Rocinante herself rather than traveling by carriage.

Considering the nature of the first visit, Kalyn was dressed formally in chain and garbed in the colors of her queen, her cloak pinned at the shoulder with a silver feather. She held Rocinante by the reins, offering them humbly to Regina.

"The company is all set to ride out, your Majesty."

Regina accepted the reins and nodded her thanks. She hesitated for a moment and offered a covert wink, in which Kalyn offered just the briefest of smiles.

"Thank you, Commander. Hello, Rocinante, my love." She rested her head with her steed's, then drew back. "Lead us out, Commander."

With that, Regina easily mounted Rocinante without aid and settled herself into the saddle. She was in a good mood and ready for the departure. She was nightmare-free for two nights now, and she was hopeful that the visit to Maleficent would go well. She _needed_ that scroll back!

Kalyn mounted a brown mare with striking black mane that had no current owner in the stables as her squire followed suit. Thomas was not as graceful, even wearing leather, but the lanky, mousy hair lad was still learning his way, just recently earning the Knight Commander's regard to not only be her squire, but the first one ever to impress her.

"Move out!" she bellowed.

The black knights were evenly distributed around the queen, with Kalyn and Thomas riding closest. Banners were carried high nearest to their sovereign, the black, red and white colors known to all in the lands of what danger came there way. Regina surveyed the knights surrounding her, knowing them well since she'd heeded Mother's advice in forming her own personal guard. Kalyn had chosen well in selecting the best of them for the journey.

"We should be arriving at the Forbidden Fortress within a day if we stop for rest. If we push the men and horses, we can make it well after sundown," explained Kalyn.

Regina half-smiled, knowing that using magic would have placed her at Maleficent's doorstep almost instantly. But, she wanted to make the further journey with Kalyn to select a steed, so this slower pace made sense.

"Stopping to rest is acceptable. This is an important mission, but not one that needs that level of urgency," she replied.

"Very well," nodded Kalyn in acceptance. "We should reach the forest by nightfall to make camp."

Regina nodded back, warmth in her tone. "Thank you, Commander."

The ride to the outskirts of the forest below the Forbidden Mountains was uneventful. With their late departure, few were on the queen's road and they gave the party a wide berth to avoid any unpleasantries. The company broke off, securing the immediate area for camp. Tents were pitched, wood was gathered, watches were divvied out, and Thomas was given duty to secure the horses. Kalyn personally oversaw the securing of Regina's tent, even hammering several of the pegs herself!

Regina, for her part, busied herself with silently rehearsing what she planned on saying to Maleficent. She had traded away the dark curse because she'd thought she had something more value in the sleeping curse. Clearly, that had _not_ been the case! In her own world, the queen pondered her appeal to Maleficent, oblivious to how her path halted the knights' work as they deferred to her.

One of the knights quietly made his way to the knight commander. He knelt down in order to keep their conversation private, afraid of what the queen would do if she believed ill was spoken of her.

"Ah, sir? A word?"

"Go ahead," she answered as the hammer came down on the peg.

Tight lipped, the knight cast a harrowing glance towards the queen. "It's… Well, it's th' queen. She's, well ta be blunt, sir? She's kinda in th' way."

She lowered the hammer and cast a curious glance over her shoulder, confirming the knight's story. Regina was directly in the way of several knights starting the large fire for dinner tonight, them dodging her with kindling and wood with fearful expressions of accidentally hitting her because of the random pacing. Or worse! Stepping on her long cloak and tripping her!

Without a word, she handed the knight the tool - a silent command of finishing the work and went to Regina.

"Majesty?" said Kalyn, hoping that by getting her attention she would stop moving.

The queen startled slightly, wide brown eyes settling on the commander.

"Yes?" she asked a bit sharper than necessary, which Kalyn took in her usual, patient stride.

"Travel has been long and I was curious if you need to refresh yourself before the evening meal is prepared?"

Regina blinked, puzzled at receiving a question of etiquette from Kalyn. "That is… a good idea. Thank you. The stream is…?"

This mission was more important that Regina had led the commander to believe. This was supposed to be visiting an old friend, but there was something upsetting the queen about it. What? Kalyn knew not, but it was out of the ordinary disruptions.

"To the southwest, my queen," she answered as much as by word as by eyesight towards the proper direction.

"Ah. Thank you, my dear," Regina said quietly.

Glancing about the camp for a moment, she took in all the work that had been going on while she was lost in her own thoughts. Nodding to herself, Regina took her leave for the stream.

"Majesty? You should have an escort. I know no one would dare trifle with you, but I would not be able to forgive myself if something untoward happened under my watch," said the commander calmly.

Kalyn believed nothing would happen but she was worried for her queen. Her behavior was off tonight and she wanted to stay close to ensure that Regina did not get in any trouble that could be preventable.

"I can…" She sighed, then nodded. It wasn't worth making a scene over, after all. It was only freshening up at the stream. "Very well. Would _you_ be free to escort me then?"

Already anticipating being the one to go, Kalyn nodded. "Of course, majesty."

She addressed the camp with a resounding tone that carried throughout the area. "When we return, I expect tents secured, horses fed, and dinner ready to be served. Am I clear?"

There was a chorus of ayes and yessirs, just a moment's pause in the knights' work before they returned to their duties. Satisfied with the pace she was seeing, Kalyn approached Regina with a tight, formal, smile, motioning for her to lead the way. "After you, majesty."

Regina nodded and led the way away from camp, even though it was the commander who truly knew the way. Once out of earshot of the knights, she gave her a searching look.

"My presence is that… distracting to the men? Is that it?" she inquired.

Regina was not as oblivious to what was happening around her as Kalyn first suspected. She half smiled and shook her head. "No, Majesty. I promise you that's not why I suggested this."

Smirking and teasing - the latter a rarity from Regina - she quipped, "I hope it wasn't for the purpose of seeing me at or in the stream."

Brown eyes widened in panic, an image just as rare for the commander to display. "No! Course not, majesty!"

Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "I am kidding you, Kalyn. I don't think you have that level of manipulative ability in you. Which is to your credit, mind."

Her racing heart began to quiet as Regina explained herself. She found herself chuckling out of nerves more than anything. "Thank you for your understanding, my queen."

The irony was Kalyn had the ability to be manipulative, just not against her sovereign. The trip to Pinelow was based on truth, but she has left out the dual purpose of the visit.

To kill her own father.

* * *

Regina had retired to her elaborate canopy tent for the night. It was nothing to her to have such refined accommodations to "camp" in while the men rested in simple, rustic canvas tents… if they happened to have the luck of time to sleep versus sentry duty. If they dared look, they could see the Queen's shadow moving as she paced within her tent, then finally sat down on her cot, thanks to the glow of candlelight. It was the image that greeted Kalyn upon approach with fresh wood for the fires.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked.

The sentry was preparing the late meal and kept stirring as he looked up to answer. "Probably since she finished eating, sir."

He glanced over at the tent and shrugged before going back to cooking. "Least she's settled now. Finally sitting."

This troubled the commander and her expression visibly darkened. The Queen had been on edge since arriving here. The short trip to the stream had only briefly quieted Regina's thoughts. As she knelt down to place a few larger branches onto the fire, her eyes were fixed on the tent, riddled with conflict. She wanted to check on her but would that be proper?

As Kalyn pondered the best course of action, Regina finally doused the candles with a flicker of magic and lay down. To her surprise, she quickly fell to sleep, but her rest was plagued by the tormented nightmares that had kept creeping back into her unconscious. Much like the first night that Kalyn had heard her, Regina moaned and stifled a cry in her sleep. It roused Kayn from her slumber, remarkably sensitive to her distress. She kicked off the blanket and emerged from the tent with just a linen shirt and pants on - sword at the ready. The chill of the night air was subdued by the rush of concern as she stalked towards the royal tent, signaling the guards. They drew their swords and pulled the tent flap aside to allow the commander entrance.

Regina whimpered in her sleep, tossing fitfully, haunted, as Kalyn and the other guards instantly confirmed that there were no intruders in the tent.

"Dismissed…" she ordered briskly, knowing that Regina would be mortified that anyone other than _Kalyn_ saw her in such a state.

"But … ?"

"Must I repeat myself?" she said without looking at them, her tone increasingly sharp.

The other guard smacked the questioning one across the shoulder and shoved him out of the tent before he said anything that would incite the wrath of the commander, or worse! The Queen if she awoke!

"Fucking idiot! What's wrong with ya?!" he murmured angrily outside the tent.

With them gone, Kalyn rushed to Regina's cot, shifting the sword defensively against her thigh as she crouched, touching her queen's shoulder.

"Majesty?" she whispered.

Regina jolted awake with a gasp. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked wildly to Kalyn. "...Kalyn?! You're…?"

"... right here, of course," she said, hopefully finishing her statement with a concerned smile.

She reached out to touch her arm, blinking in the dim light. "You're… alright, though?"

The commander was too aloof to realize that Regina was having a nightmare about _her_. "I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you …"

Regina took a deep breath, shivered, and gave her a nod.

"I'm fine now, I believe. Thanks to you once more." She seemed to recall their whereabouts then, glancing around the tent. "How much was heard?"

With a quick glance to the front of the tent, she sighed. Kalyn did not want to lie, nor would she. "I believed you were in distress with a possible intruder. Two other men know."

Half-sitting up, Regina considered that with a slight nod. "Very well. See to it that their lips are sealed."

"I'm certain they know, but I will make sure that this incident never happened," she promised.

"Thank you, Kalyn."

She smiled with understanding. "Most welcome, my queen."

Regina half-smiled back, then let out a slow breath. "Much like before, I'd like to ask you to pass the night with me to keep any further… incidents… at bay. Would this be acceptable to you?"

Kalyn's posture visibly straightened, touched and confused by the request. It had not crossed her mind that Regina would have asked this of her again. She recovered her thoughts, not wanting Regina to feel that the pause in answering was any sort of uncertainty or rejection. She didn't even think about the other men's thoughts on the matter. What mattered was Regina feeling safe.

"It would. Shall I retrieve my things before I join you?"

Regina had expected her to defer on account of the visibility there was in passing the night with her _here_. Her expression lit up with delight and relief. "Thank you. Yes, I'd like you to stay here the whole night."

With a half smile, she rose. "I'll return shortly then."

"Thank you," she repeated, and settled on her cot to wait.

Kalyn departed from the tent with purpose, and she didn't have to go far to find her squire.

"Thomas!" she called, waving him over.

The scrawny boy of sixteen ran on over, his moppy bangs bouncing against his eyes. He so badly needed to trim his hair.

"Yes Commander?"

"I'll be personally guarding the queen tonight. Which is good for you since my tent will be unused. I was wondering if you wanted to have a better night's sleep here instead of with the horses?"

Thomas narrowed his eyes, looking for some sort of angle to this. Often the commander, and other high ranking knights, liked to test him. Most of the time it was harmless indoctrinations if they decided to poke a bit of fun at the Commander's squire, but Kalyn was always focused and wanted him to learn.

"Is this a trick, sir?" he asked, unsure.

"No trick, lad," she reassured, clasping his shoulder. "You've worked hard and have done an exemplary job in keeping the horses safe. Especially her majesty's favorite steed. You've earned this."

"Wow! Thank you!" he said with a wide eyed, grateful grin. "Let me help ya with bringing her things over -"

"I've got it. You should run off and gather your things to bring here."  
Kalyn didn't want to have an awkward moment between Thomas and Regina. Not that she believed her squire would poke around and ask questions, but her queen was on edge again tonight. The less people with her, the better.

She grabbed her modest pack, leaving her bedroll and pillow for Thomas, and returned to the royal tent. The guards heightened at attention as the commander passed, one pulling aside the flap for easier entry. But the commander paused.

"Just a reminder for the two of you."

Either guard shifted their head to get a good look at Kalyn's expression, unable to read her despite the usual serious tone and stare that demanded instant respect.

"What happened earlier? It never happened," she explained with a sharp tone full of promise. "We understand, aye?"

"Aye sir!" the one said, answering quickly - not wanting the wrath of either Commander or Queen.

"Course, sir. Good night," said the second, swallowing hard.

She waited a moment, gauging their reactions and intent before nodding, and then entered. Regina lifted her head, meeting Kalyn's gaze as she stepped inside. She patted the space beside her on the cot.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I do appreciate your agreeing to do this, as much as I enjoy your presence, dear."

With a look of confusion that the commander could not hide, Kalyn let the pack slide off her arm and fall to the ground. "I do not understand."

Regina anticipated that because the simple non-verbal gesture was well outside the norm and protocol. She gave a slight nod and repeated the patting of her cot.

"I would not ask you to lie on the hard earth here, at my side. That would be cruel and unusual… even if you normally bed down thusly out there," she said, referring to the village of tents beyond.

"But, your majesty? With all do respect, such an offer, though much appreciated, is not proper," Kalyn explained, hoping that the slight warmth she felt upon her cheeks was unnoticed.

Regina tilted her head, amused at her polite refusal. "I am hardly a proper queen, now am I?"

"That's not up for debate …" she cleared her throat.

She quirked a brow at the commander, mirth dancing in her eyes by candlelight. "If I clarify that this would be for mutual comfort and not part of any sort of seduction, would you agree then?"

Kalyn's eyes widened with embarrassment. "I didn't presume you were seducing me!"

"Good, then there's no reason not to accept," Regina said. She shifted to lie down, on her side, watching the brunette knight.

With that, the commander was stumped. This was still highly improper but there was no room for further debate with that expectant look from her queen. Inhaling deeply, Kalyn blew out the anxiety that had built up, reminding herself that this was truly no different than what happened back at the palace. Just instead of sitting beside Regina as she drifted off to sleep, she would just be laying beside her. In the same cot. So close … so not the same.

Quietly scolding herself through clenched teeth, she began the arduous task of undressing out of her tabard and chainmail. Regina closed her eyes, giving her confidant and commander the benefit of privacy. It wasn't until she felt the cot shift with her weight that she opened her eyes.

"Kalyn… thank you. I appreciate you," she said simply, sincerely, looking softer than she normally did.

"I'm happy I can help, Majesty." Kalyn said truthfully, despite her nerves.

She had not shared a bed with anyone since her days as a slave. This feeling was frightening, but also empowering in a sense because it was her choice. She knew deep down that if this situation was too personal and confining because her past, Regina would have understood. Kalyn felt only acceptance and companionship - not revulsion and abuse as her body was forced upon for the pleasure of others. So yes. This was her choice to be here with her.

Regina made sure she had ample space to lie down in and gazed at her, resting a hand over the one that lay between them. "I feel safe with you. I haven't felt that way in a very long time," she confessed quietly.

The calloused hand that Regina was touching shifted to take it and squeezed. "I feel safe too."

She smiled and squeezed back. "Good. Good night, Commander Kalyn…"

"Good night, my queen," came the quiet response back.

* * *

The next morning saw Kalyn working to break down camp early while Regina dressed and otherwise prepared for the remaining journey to Maleficent's castle. Nothing was said about passing the night together; when their gazes did meet as they rode on, though, there was no awkwardness between them.

After the frustrating encounter with Maleficent, however, the queen was very withdrawn on the journey to Pinelow. Kalyn was highly attuned to Regina's mood and did not press her for any information unless it was shared. The only thing the commander knew to be true was the mission had been a success - Regina had got what she wanted from the powerful sorceress. Kalyn was ignorant of what was obtained but her thoughts had turned selfish now. They were consumed with her father and how she was going to end his miserable existence so not only she could find peace, but so could her twin, Nikole, who had shared her same fate. She, too, was sold to the mercenaries by their father. But she died in captivity. Blood demanded blood.

Gradually, the forest gave way to the outskirts of the village and Regina tore herself away from her thoughts about Maleficent and the dark curse she now had in her possession once more. She looked to Kalyn, surprised.

"We're already here?"

"Aye," came the commander's reply, unable to completely hide her concern. "I've already dispatched riders to announce our arrival."

Regina eyed her for a moment, debating whether to ask. "And…?"

She looked at her shrewdly. "Nothing unusual so far. They're headed to the tavern to secure rooms depending on what's available. At least we'll get one for you."

The queen nodded, considering that.

"Which means most will camp," she mused. "And you…? Will you stay with me at the tavern?"

"If there's room."

Regina paused and half-smiled, trying to determine if Kalyn was being obtuse or oblivious. She assumed for the latter and said just over the beat of the horses' hooves, "I meant _with_ me."

Embarrassed, Kalyn eyes shot a quick glance at her queen, speaking in the same tone to avoid eavesdropping. "Forgive my ignorance at your request. But would that be wise?"

"Wise?"

"I, well ...," she began, looking serious. "Though it is out of the ordinary, it's not impossible that I remain at your side at the palace and your tent. But … the tavern? The locals are … How to put this? They're worse gossipers then the guards."

"And?" Regina gave her a bland, if amused, look.

"And you don't care?" she answered for Regina, stunned.

She arched an eyebrow in reply. "Do you?"

Kalyn did not answer so readily as before. Did she care? Her questioning had come quick to protect the queen from idle gossip, but it was clear Regina did not care. So why did Kalyn press? She demanded that her men were loyal to the crown and carried out the queen's orders without hesitation. Yet Kalyn was doing that - questioning her queen.

"I … No," she stated firmly while gazing at the outskirts of town which was looming closer.

"Very well then," Regina said, smiling with mischief and delight.

She settled back in the saddle, contemplating what exactly she thought she was doing. In her possession was the dangerous and life-altering dark curse. And, at the very same time, Regina knew she was engaged in _something_ potentially serious here with Kalyn. She hummed to herself, musing on the dissonance as Kalyn urged her steed forward.

Citizens of Pinelow were split in how to react to the queen's arrival. While some gathered to watch the procession at the wooden gates, just as many avoided her and continued with their lives as if she were a bothersome pest instead of their ruler. The town was heavily traveled due to trade. Built near the water, fresh fish was brought in daily and many sailors from other parts of the realm called Pinelow home after hauling in textiles, dyes, along with spices and dried goods from other lands. It was why the town erected a wall and had its own militia for protection to deter bandits and other enemies of the crown.

Now the queen's guard would soon be joining them in rotation while Regina stayed here. For her protection and to question the people of Snow White's whereabouts.

Kalyn knew the town well as she had accompanied her father many times to deliver grain for trade. Time had done little to change the town. Every stall, house and store were exactly the same as she remembered - just the faces were new. Kalyn had a capable memory but life prior to being a slave was fuzzy. It was hard to recollect people unless they were her father or sister - the later because Nikole was her identical twin. Whether it was chores around the farm, feeding the chickens and gathering eggs, or running along the river skipping stones or playing hide and seek - they were inseparable. Especially at their father's worst …

* * *

" _My turn!" Nikole giggled, snatching the stick from her twin sister's hand._

 _Kalyn jumped back a few feet and held out the small rock in her palm. Nikole nodded and she gently tossed it in her direction. With another gleeful giggle, Nikole swung wildly at the rock, knocking it back to Kalyn._

" _Good catch!"_

" _Good knock!" Kalyn shouted back, grinning._

 _The simple game continued, the two girls taking turns at throwing the rock versus hitting it back. Both had good hand-eye coordination for the game, and neither needed anyone else to join for it to be fun. They'd always been inseparable._

" _Ready?" Nikole asked, her turn now to toss one of their small rocks._

" _Ready!"_

 _She tossed the rock. Kalyn swung with all her might, making contact. The rock went sailing up and over Nikole's head, striking the side of their house, right next to the window. Both girls tensed and gasped. Kalyn dropped the stick abruptly and they looked to each other._

 _The heavy wooden door swung open, their father - Jakob - storming out toward them, his expression terrifying which made up for his lanky frame._

" _Who?! Who did that?!" he shouted._

 _Jakob was a runt compared to other men, but not to the girls. He towered over them, his gaunt face curled in rage over something so small. His hand was readied in a fist, waiting to be unleashed._

 _Nikole looked down at the stick that Kalyn had dropped and spoke up immediately. "It was an accident, Father. My mistake. I did it."_

 _Kalyn looked aghast at her sister, riddled with guilt, but Jakob didn't see that, so focused on Nikole with her admission._

" _You_ stupid _careless whelp! Ya know what woulda happened if ya broke that window? Do ya?" he roared._

 _Kalyn's hands curled into impotent fists, wanting to protect Nikole now as her sister was clearly trying to do just that for_ her _._

" _Aye, Father. It'd be right bad. I'm sorry," she said as contritely as possible._

" _Stupid whelp. Why I gotta be saddled with_ two _stupid, useless whelps an' this farm is beyond me," he growled._

" _We're sorry, Father. We'll go pull weeds, aye? Help more?" Kalyn offered, finding her voice._

 _That they'd already done that chore was likely to be lost on Jakob. He'd been mercifully out of sight until the near-miss with the rock; they had no idea what he'd been up to. Suggesting the task would give them an out, Kalyn hoped._

" _Ya didn't DO that yet?" he roared, advancing on her._

 _Kalyn trembled, bracing for violence, but stood her ground._

" _Almost done, Father," Nikole said quickly, positioning herself between father and sister as fast as she could. "We'll get back to it right now. Every weed gone. Right, Kay?"_

" _R-r-right! Right now, Father!" she agreed, grabbing Nikole's hand._

 _Under his baleful glare, the girls bolted toward the meager fields._

* * *

The Queen's procession halted at the tavern and Regina gave Kalyn an imploring look. She'd looked momentarily lost, and even as self-absorbed as she was, Regina knew there was more to that distant gaze than thinking about finding a new horse. She glanced around the courtyard, considered Pinelow, then looked back at Kalyn. Quietly, she cleared her throat, causing the commander to appear unusually startled. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Regina, mortified by her lack of composure.

After a second of focus of where she was, she honed in on the men waiting for her just outside the tavern and waved them over. "And…?"

"We got the last two rooms, Commander," explained the knight. "He's even moving guests around so the queen can have the biggest one."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Regina's lips and she nodded. Her gaze shifted from the knight to her commander, who was curious as to how accommodating the innkeeper actually was.

"Should I have the men prepare camp once guards are stationed?" asked the knight, assuming that Regina and Kalyn were to take the rooms..

"Yes," Regina replied. "Ensure all is secure within this… hamlet."

"And if I may? The guards can rotate using the second room during breaks. The ones closer to the edge of town will remain in camp," Kalyn added.

 _It was an injustice to not use the second room. The men should be able to take advantage of it,_ she thought.

Regina nodded her agreement, thankful for her diplomatic way to handle the issue of the second room. She smiled briefly. "Yes, I approve of that, Commander."

As he pieced together what that meant, the knight nodded and held his curiosity. "As you wish, Majesty. Commander."

The two riders mounted their steeds to direct the men as Kalyn dismounted hers. Thomas immediately took the reins and went to secure the horse as the Commander saw to steadying Rocinante. Regina dismounted and patted his neck affectionately, ignoring all but her steed in that moment. Then, the queen drew back and looked like her usual, severe self. Knowing that Regina would like to walk him herself, Kalyn escorted her to the post and kept a watchful eye..

"Just a short stay here," she whispered to Rocinante. "Enjoy a rest before we head back to the palace…"

He tossed his head, mane flying.

Regina eyed him. "Be good, beloved steed."

With that, she turned to Kalyn and gave a curt nod.

With a sweep of her hand, she led Regina and the guards behind her, inside the tavern. The atmosphere was tense inside. The innkeeper was nervously drying off his hands on his apron while glaring down the line of cooks and maids who stood dutifully in the foyer. Regina surveyed the rustic but clean dining area before fixing her gaze on the proprietor.

"Majesty!" he almost yelped, hastily executing a bow. "This is an unexpected pleasure, the opportunity to serve you and your knights. Welcome to Pinelow!"

She inclined her head, gazing at the innkeeper, then his staff. Like most commoners, she saw them as coarse and uncouth. But, they were not without purpose.

"Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality, and I do expect if you've news of Snow White's whereabouts…" Regina paused, eyeing each person. "...you will speak up and share your knowledge."

There was no need to threaten. By now, the Queen's wrath and appetite for violence in her quest to find Snow White was legendary. Everyone knew that.

"Of course, Majesty! If anyone knows _anything_ , it will be spoken. Right away!"

"Good. You may show me to my room," she replied.

"C-c-certainly," he stammered, personally moving ahead of the queen to show her the way. "This way. Please!"

Kalyn took up residence in front of Regina and climbed the stairs behind the innkeeper, always on the alert of foul play, even in a simple place as Pinelow. The place was well kept on the second level, not a speck of dust to be found. Sconces were lit between each doorway where prying eyes were wanting to get a small glimpse of the evil queen as she passed by.

"Here we are!" he said before realizing that the maids were still tidying up.

The two girls were hastily finishing the sweeping, perspiration lining their brows as their employer looked like he was about to explode with embarrassment.

Before he could break out into a lengthy apology, Kalyn held out her hand. "It's fine. Let them finish."

Regina waited behind Kalyn, thinking again about how distant her commander had seemed on the last legs of their journey through Pinelow. Unsure what had made her drift like that, Regina was also indecisive on whether or not to broach the topic. Kalyn was _her_ protector of non-nightmares; she wasn't so certain that the commander expected the same _of her_.

"Begging your pardon, Majesty," the maid said with a curtsy. "We're sorry it took a bit but room's all ready for ya."

The previous patrons items had been hastily packed and moved. New linens freshened the full sized bed and the pitcher had been refilled with water. There was even a bouquet of flowers on the nightstand.

Regina, unused to being so _close_ to commoners, only gave the maid a nod. Given her usual dour expression, she terrified her. Both maids scurried off under her gaze. Brown eyes shifted to Kalyn and the innkeeper.

"After you, Majesty, Commander," he said, gesturing broadly with an arm.

Regina noted how it trembled. With good reason. She followed Kalyn into the modest room, recognizing it was likely the best the tavern and inn offered because of its size. But, it was humble at best. He hovered behind them anxiously; Regina turned his way.

"This will do. Thank you," she said.

He exhaled with relief and bowed once more. "Thank you! Let me know if you need anything."

"The knights will be in and out of the tavern. Make sure they're well fed. The queen and I will take dinner in her quarters," she droned out.

"Of course, Commander. Anything else?" he said, hoping there was nothing else.

"No. Thank you," she said dismissively and glanced around the room to make sure it was safe from inquisitive eyes and ears.

Regina waited until he'd bowed once more and closed the door behind him before relaxing even the slightest. Arms folded across her chest, she said, "Well then. Welcome to Pinelow, hm?"

"It's quaint. As always," answered Kalyn, satisfied with the room. "With permission, I'll be heading out to see the horse master."

Moving toward the small table, Regina poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher and nodded. "Very well. I hope you find what you're looking for here."

Regina was unaware of how duplicitous a statement that was, with Kalyn not being entirely forthright with her reasons in coming to Pinelow. She felt a pain of weakness in her heart for the omission, knowing that her sister would not have approved.

With a pensive look, mulling that feeling over, Kalyn answered firmly. "I'm sure I will, my queen."

Sipping the water, Regina nodded. "Appoint one of your men to inform me if there's news on Snow White's whereabouts. Otherwise, I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Of course," she bowed. "I will make sure of it."


End file.
